Wedding Night What happens next
by MaddilynnCarol
Summary: What happens on their wedding night and when they arrive home... Who is waiting for them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters Bella and Edward. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wedding Night- what happens next.**

I lay there in this bed which wasn't ours. The wedding had been beautiful and now we were here in Seattle at the Alexis Hotel. The room was beautiful, flowers everywhere, roses and freesia. The glow from the candles lit the room just enough to see. Soft music played in the background seeming very far away. Reality was a world away. The only two people that existed were he and I.

Edward appeared in the doorway and smiled that crooked smile I loved so much. He still wore his black tuxedo pants but no shirt. Slowly-even for human speed-he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, are you sure you want to do this?" his expression full of love and longing mixed with apprehension and worry.

"Yes, Mr.-Cullen." I choked out trying not to let y voice crack. He looked so beautiful and even though I knew the temperature of his skin, his face looked so warm.

Edward leaned his face to mine but stopped directly above my lips.

"I won't hurt you Bella, but I did promise that we would try and I will not break a promise to you." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine like the wings of a butterfly.

He then kissed me. He kept to his "Human-Vampire kissing safety" but after a few moments his hands began to trace my body. I tensed but he smiled. At this I began to relax-as much as a girl can on her wedding night-and my hands curled up over his chest, around his neck, and into his beautiful bronze hair. His body tensed at my reaction but then I smiled between kisses and it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters Edward and Bella. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

It was amazing to feel his body against mine. His cold marble skin so hard yet extremely gentle against mine. His hands ran up and down my body making my mind and heart race. All of my thoughts came at once in a jumbled mess but all of my worries melted away with every kiss and touch.

It seemed to go by so quickly. I couldn't keep my mind clear enough to truly concentrate on anything that happened. We were truly together 100. No walls, no secrets, just Edward and me. The whole world seemed to fall away and time stood still.

Every kiss was sweet and each touch made my heart accelerate. I could never catch my breath and it seemed the same for Edward. Our eyes never left each other's. We never said a word, we didn't have to. We knew every thought, feeling, need, and want of the other.

Edward was so gentle. Always aware of what was happening but not too careful. I never even felt the cold of his skin through the heightened temperature of my own. The room felt very hot but cool at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters Bella and Edward. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

When it was over, we laid in each other's arms once again. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time not specking. Edward stroked my now damp hair softly while he hummed my lullaby. I would have fallen asleep if he hadn't asked me a question.

"Bella, are you happy?" he asked with slightly troubled eyes.

"Yes Edward. I am very happy. I am your wife and I get to spend the rest of eternity with you. Why do you ask?" I tried not to look concerned, "Are you happy?"

"Oh Bella," he had seen the worry flicker across my face, "You have made me the happiest man in all of history. In nearly one hundred and ten years I have never been as happy as I am right now, here with you." He kissed my forehead and then my lips.

Somehow I knew that he was telling me the udder truth. That he was happy with me, but would he still be happy after I had changed? That was the thought that terrified me even now, in his arms, where I was safe from the entire world and all the horrible things both real and mythical in it. He would never allow anything to hurt me, ever. I trusted him with all that I am. He would always be there… Always.

I asure you that these chapters will get longer. This is my first FanFic. so bring on the reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters Bella and Edward. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thanks for the great reviews so far. I really love readying them. I am currently writing my book called __Runaway__ and this writing is not just great fun but awesome practice._

E.P.O.V.

After Bella fell asleep I lay there watching her. I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath and I smiled. She was finally mine, completely mine and would be forever. I would be able to keep her. I felt alive thinking about this. It seemed like there were no more monsters coming after us anymore. She would be safe and I would be able to guarantee that fact for all of eternity. 

I was still not so happy about the fact the she wouldn't let go of letting go. She was so willing to give up her life for me. I felt selfish and unworthy of her love. I knew that she wouldn't like me thinking this way but how could I help it. She was perfect and soft and warm. I never wanted to let go of that warmth and light. I also knew that she would be safer changed and that we can't outrun the Vultori forever. She wouldn't allow it. I let me thoughts wander back to the night that she help the vote. All seven vampires and the human sitting around a large table voting on whether or not she would stay mortal and living. I could tell that as soon she made the decision in her own mind there was no turning back. 

As much as I was opposed to her changing I also knew that now, after she upheld her end of our bargain… I would be the one to do this Haines act. I made her a promise and now I had to stick to it. I prayed that I would be strong enough, but deep down somewhere inside me I knew that as long as she trusted and believed in me I would be able to not kill her. If I did, then I would be right back in Italy all over again. 

The sun would soon be up and she would soon be awake again in the light of a new day.

B.P.O.V

As I lay there sleeping I was fully aware of him watching me. I didn't mind, I actually liked it. To know that he was there with me and would never leave me again. I never felt so happy. I was completely at ease laying there in his cool embrace. I never wanted it to end and now that we were Mr. and Mrs. It never had to. We would be together for all of eternity. 

After a while never completely asleep, not really but utterly happy and warm even though I was surrounded by his cold arms, I could feel the sun coming up and through the windows. We were on the tenth floor so it was nice to be able to have the curtains open and the light flowing into the room. We only ever had this when were at the Cullen's house or in our meadow. We both longed for those days when we could possibly live in the sun together. That dream was slightly farfetched though because vampires sparkled in the light and we would have to live in the grey always, if we wanted to go out amongst the living.

The first rays hit my eyelids and I shifted in bed. Edward stopped breathing but I couldn't figure out why. I knew he couldn't sleep and I also knew that he was there but I loved that. I rolled over toward him and smiled. 

"Are you awake?" he whispered to me. 

I simply kissed his cool lips. When I pulled away from him and opened my eyes he was there with a somewhat surprised look on his face. I knew that he hated not being able to hear my thoughts but he never expected that.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thank you guys for reading. This is so much fun for me. Keep the reviews coming I love then._

E.P.O.V.

I lay there looking into her eyes with a stunned look on my face. I was so excited and scared to be there with her. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"You of course. I am thinking about our life together and how it changes now. What happens after this? Where do we go?"

"Well, Edward, we go home. Then we go away. Where ever you want to go is fine with me. I really don't know how this works either." She smiled a sweet innocent smile and kissed me again.

B.P.O.V

That night we arrived home to a house full of anxious vampires. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something to happen. We walked in the door and there sat Alice on the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Alice! How are you tonight?" I asked her with a warm smile.

"Fine, how was your trip?" she asked not looking up.

I noticed the slight change in Edward's body. He seemed to go rigid and tense. I also caught the flick of Alice's eyes to his. He had heard something in her mind that bothered him. Something or someone was coming, but whom and when I did not know.

"I am going to go put my stuff away okay?" I told Edward and Alice in an attempt to give them some privacy to talk about what he had heard. He nodded and bent down to kiss my forehead. I stepped toward the stairs and paused to give Alice a hug and kiss on the check before I climbed the stairs to the third floor.

A.P.O.V.

I was waiting for them when they arrived. He knew something was off and she, well Bella was never as slow as most humans. They walked in the door and there I was sitting on the stair. I never looked up at them, not even when she greeted me. I let him hear what was on my mind and I quickly glanced at him with vampire speed. I also didn't fail to notice that Bella caught my quick look at my brother or his nod in my general direction.

As soon as she left us there by the front door the others came walking into the entry way.

"How bad is it?" was all he asked at first.

"Its pretty bad. You got this in the mail today." I handed him a letter that was in fact addressed to him with ink splotches stained on the envelope.

Edward opened the letter and read it to himself:

Dear bloodsucking-leech,

I am only writing this to you to remind you of the treaty. You may not bite to kill but the treaty says bite period. If you have any intension to change Bella you had better leave and never return. I don't want to hurt her. I love her, you know this. But when she said "I do" to you I had to break a promise to her that I have tried so hard to keep. I cannot protect her anymore and I pray that she changes her mind before it's too late. If she does, she always has a home here, with me. Always remember that she does have that choice and she could make it at any time.

Jacob Black

When he was done, Edward tore the piece of paper to shreds and I heard a low growl in his chest. It came not just from anger but from the realization that Jacob Black was right, she could change her mind, and if she did Edward would let her go. No matter how bad it hurt him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_I am so thrilled with the response this story has gotten. Please keep coming back and reading more. Thanks to you all!_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Tera:**_

_**Some people write books and some people sell credit…**_

B.P.O.V.

I could sense that something was wrong when Alice wouldn't even look at me. What could it be though? Victoria was gone and the Volturi knew the date that I would be changed. It wasn't that far away and it kind of scared me a little, just the thought of the pain though.

I went to hang my clothes in the massive closet. When I opened the door and stepped inside I screamed and dropped to the floor.

Edward and Alice came suddenly through the closet door with the rest of the family close behind. They found me on the floor surrounded by my small wardrobe that came with me from Charlie's, starring up at a long stretch of the closet wall. There was an entirely new wardrobe there, hanging neatly to one side of the huge closet.

Emmett began to laugh out loud when they relized why I had screamed. He always thought that I was funny. Soon after they all started smiling and laughing at me. My face turned bright tomatoe red. I wanted to scream again. I was embareesed and angry. Edward had known about this-I was sure- and he hadn't told me.

A.P.O.V.

We starred down at Bella as she sat there on the floor of their closet surrounded by her clothes. I knew that she would be mad when she found out what I had done. Edward didn't even know until I thought I'd thought it down stairs. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Edward walked over to Bella and knelt beside her. I waited and watched by the door beaming.

"Bella, they are just clothes love. I know how you feel about this type of thing but you are part of this family now too. Please don't be mad at Alice. But just for the record… I had no idea about this." He smiled at the last part.

I felt my smile fade at his blame but I didn't care because she had to accept the clothes and all of them were her style and taste. I knew that she would love them once she got over the money thing.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't warn you but I'm not sorry that I did it. You are my sister and I get to do this kind of thing for my sister," I walked over to her and sat beside her, kissed her on the check and smiled at her, "You will just have to get over it." I then hopped up and skipped out of their closet.

"You have to admit, she is slightly evil sometimes." I heard Bella say to Edward from the door of their bed room.

E.P.O.V.

I knew that she was mad but that she would be okay with this in a bit. After a few seconds she finally smiled and kissed me squar on the lips. She wasn't as careful as she had been once, when my safty rules where strongly inforced for us. She giggled at the look in my eyes, almost as if she could read my mind. I smiled and kissed her this time. Not a quick kiss but a hard, fierce kiss. She stopped breathing and I smiled, I loved being able to do that. I leaned her back, laying her on the floor and moved from kissing her lips to the hollow under her chin and the to her collarbone. She was breathing again only slightly more raged than before.

I quickly got up and was at the door before she could even look in my direction. I smiled a devilish smile at her and started to turn to leave.

"I love you Edward" I heard her whisper, she knew that I would hear.

I turned back to her.

"I love you more than you will ever know Bella" I said looking her dead in the eyes.

I turned and left her to put away her things. She would get used to this place and her new life. I knew that it would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thanks guys for all the reviews that I have gotten. They mean a lot to me. I really get excited to keep going when I know that there are you guys that like to read it. Keep them coming._

B.P.O.V.

That night we lay in bed together, even though Edward didn't need to sleep, I still did and he liked to be there with me. About 3 in the morning I rolled over and he wasn't there beside me in bed. Not feeling his touch made me wake up. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. The faint glow from the moon streaming through the window didn't light up that much but I knew he wasn't in the room anymore. I slowly got out of bed and put on my house shoes. I walked down the stairs and stopped near the last two. I could hear Edward talking to Alice.

"He's right you know?" Edward said with a somewhat sad tone, "she could change her mind."

"She would never do that Edward, she loves you. She wants to be with you. Do you really think that she would have married you if she was just going to leave you?" Alice was trying to comfort him but I couldn't figure out why. Edward knew that I loved him and who was he talking about? _Him?_ Who was he?

I turned around and slipped back up the stairs to bed. It pained me that he thought I would ever change my mind. I hadn't changed my mind in all of the stuff that we had been through. Not James, not Victoria, not the Volturi, and not Jacob.

I had hurt my best friend and someone that I loved dearly to be with Edward. How could he have such little faith in me now?

E.P.O.V.

I sat there on the couch with Alice and Jasper holding that stupid letter in my hand. I knew that he was right, she could leave at any time but I didn't think that she would. Alice was trying to make me feel better about the whole thing. Jacob loved her just as much as I do. My "heart" went to him but she chose me. We were married and we would be together forever, or until she sent me away. I would never leave her again.

"I saw you too together. She chose you Edward", Alice pulled me away from my thoughts, "a letter won't change that."

"I know that, Alice. I trust her. And even if she wanted to leave I would let her. I love her. She is my whole world."

J(asper).P.O.V. (because he doesn't talk much but when he does its important.)

I could feel his concern rolling off of him. I knew what he thought would happen.

"Edward, that will never happen. Don't even think that okay. She would never do that." Edward looked up at me and tried to smile but it didn't really form right.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. All three of us looked at it and wondered who the hell it could be. The rest of the family was quickly in the room with us.

Carlilse slowly walked to the door and opened it. Tanya was standing there behind it with her sisters. Why were they here? They had refused to help us with the newborns that Victoria had sent on Bella and our family so what brought them here now?


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thanks a lot for all the reviews that I have received. They are awesome. Please keep them coming. I will be updating as fast as I can. I am trying to update at least every day._

E.P.O.V.

There they were, Tanya and her sisters, Irina and Kasie. What are they doing here? Tanya hadn't talked to us since the battle and Irina was still mad because of Laurent. Maybe that is why they are here.

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" asked Carlisle allowing them to enter the house.

"Fine Carlisle, how are you doing? I know that you all must be wondering why we have come here. Well Irina still holds a grudge toward the wolves and wants her revenge. She would like to have your permission, Carlisle, to pursue this here in your territory." Her eyes flicked back and forth from Carlisle's to mine. She would never give up would she?

"I'm sorry Irina," Carlisle said, "I cannot give you that permission. They helped save us when you would not. We have a treaty with those wolves and it insures our safety and peace. I will not give my permission or blessing for you to give them any harm." Carlisle was stern. He felt indebted to the wolves just as we all did.

Jacob and his pack helped us wipe out the newborns that Victoria sent on us and Bella last spring. We called Tanya and her family for help and they refused. Irina wouldn't fight with the people that killed her beloved Laurent. That leech was asking for everything those wolves gave him. He was nothing more than a low life parasite that put up a good front to get what he wanted out of others.

I stood, angry, and walked upstairs. I wanted to be with Bella. I needed to tell her who was here before she found out by running into them. Bella felt slightly threatened by Tanya and the way she felt about me. I always assured Bella that there was nothing going on between us and that I liked Brunettes not blondes.

B.P.O.V.

I was laying there in bed starring up at the ceiling when Edward walked in. He slipped over to the bed and sat down softly beside me. I rolled over and placed my hand on his knee. He looked down and met my eyes. He could tell that I was upset and stroked my face with his figure tips.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked me softly, "why are you awake?"

"I was just thinking, I love you Edward, You know that right?" My eyes pleading with him to say that he knew.

He knew instantly that I had heard him talking about the letter. He grimaced and looked away.

"I hate not being able to hear your thoughts Bella." He turned back to me, "Yes I know that you love me but you could always change your mind and want to live a normal life." He quickly turned away again.

"No Edward I couldn't," I placed my hand under his chin so that I could make him look at me, "Edward I love you and I will always love you. I want nothing more than to be with you and I know what it's like not to live with you in my life and I also know that I couldn't live like that again."

He bent down and kissed me with his eyes closed very tightly. I slid my hand up to his cheek and stroked it gently. When he pulled away, he looked more at ease but still upset about something.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

I looked up at him confused and sat up so that I could be closer to his eye level.

"We have company. Tanya and her sisters are here. Irina wants revenge on the pack for killing Laurent."

I could feel my heart stop. I couldn't breathe and my head started swimming.

"Jacob" I whispered. I got out of bed quickly and started to get dressed. I knew how Edward and Jacob felt about each other but I couldn't just let these psycho vampires come after the pack and not warn them. They had been there for me and now I had to be there for them.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Edward was still on the bed just looking at the floor. He wouldn't stop me from leaving but this was killing him, I knew it. I slowly walked over to him and took his hands in mine.

"I can't just not warn them, Edward. They kept Victoria away from me and fought against her for me. He is still my best friend. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt..." Edward cut me off then.

"You are not hurting me Bella and I understand. I won't stop you. Carlisle has refused to give them permission to hunt them in our territory but we can't stop them outside of that. I don't want anything to happen to the pack either. I may not like them as werewolves and vampires go but they took care of you when I wasn't there for you. I am indebted to them forever especially Jacob." He looked me in the eyes, "I love you Bella, please come home and be safe."

Edward slowly stood and walked from the room. I finished getting dressed and grabbed the cell phone that Edward had gotten me as soon as we got married. I quickly dialed the familiar number as I was walking down the stairs and hurrying out the back door to the garage.

"Hey it's me. I need to see you. Meet me at the trail." I hung up the phone, slipped on my riding jacket and helmet, and jumped on my shiny red bike kicking it to life and taking off. I knew that he would be there when I arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_THANK YOU!! To everyone who has given Reviews. I love to get them. They really drive me to keep going. I can't wait to get more. KEEP THEM COMING!_

J(acob).B(lack).P.O.V.

Why did she call me? Why does she want to see me? I haven't seen or heard from her since she started planning her wedding. I didn't attend even though she-or better to say _he_- invited me.

I was waiting for her on the trail when she pulled up on her bike. She had kept it at the leeches' house for a while now. I didn't know why that bothered me so much, it was hers but it was something that we shared. I fixed those bikes and I taught her how to ride it without killing herself.

She stopped only feet from me and I realized how good she was getting at riding. She hopped off the bike, put up the kick stand, and removed her helmet. She looked right at me as if she couldn't figure out what to say or even how to say it. Finally she took a step toward me.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" she looked up at me having to crane her neck to even see my face. I didn't reply quickly but suddenly she flung her arms around me and was hugging me so tightly. I didn't know what to say then; I hated her for even touching me here, like this. I couldn't believe that she was here, now, after she married that bloodsucker. What did she want? And she smelled horribly, too sweet, like one of them. I pushed her away from me gently.

"Bella, what are you doing here? What do you want with me?" I looked at her confused. Her face went very sad, mixed with a hint of desperation and seriousness. She took a step back from me and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Jacob, I know that I shouldn't be here, now, after what I did to you," she was talking so fast and quiet I had to lean in to keep up, "But I had to come and warn you." The tears started to roll down her face now and she was shaking.

I threw my arms around her this time and tried to sooth her. I hated seeing her this way and I knew-deep down- that she hated not seeing me and I felt somewhat responsible for that. I was always breaking promises that I had made to her. She was my best friend and my love, even if she loved him more. I suddenly couldn't believe that I had acted to horribly toward her. And now she was here to warn me… but of what?

"Warn me of what Bells? What are you talking about?" I stroked her hair and held her tightly.

"The other vampires, the ones from Alaska, they are here." She choked out between sobs.

"Why are they here Bella, What's so wrong with them being in Cullen territory? I thought that you told me that they were like the Cullens and didn't feed on humans. What's the problem as long as they stay to the treaty?" I asked her with troubled eyes.

"They are here for you Jake; they want revenge on you for killing Laurent. Irina, one of Tanya's sisters was his, I guess, and now she wants to avenge his murder. They asked Carlisle for permission to hunt the pack on Cullen ground but he refused. He would never agree to letting anyone hurt you guys." She was speaking very fast again. She was shaking so hard.

My hands started to tremble. I knew that my anger was under control but I didn't want to lose that control. I couldn't believe that these vampires were here to fight us.

"Well if they want a fight, bring it on. We can take them down." My anger was getting the better of me.

"Jake NO! You can't fight them. I couldn't take it if you got hurt or if one of the guys got hurt. I hate this. Why is it that all of this happens to me. I miss you Jake!" she turned away when she said the last part.

I looked at her even more confused. My hands even stopped shaking because she caught me so off guard. What was she saying? Did _he_ let her read my letter? Was she changing her mind?

"What are you saying Bells? Why do you not want us to fight these new leeches?" I asked her softly hopping with all my heart to hear that she wanted me the way I wanted her.

"They want to hurt you Jake, and the pack. I don't know what I would do if that happened. Trust me a part of me would be fine with you taking all three of them out, but I can't risk you for that." She was still turned away from me.

I turned her back to me and made her look me in the eyes.

"Bella, I still love you." I leaned down to kiss her but she pushed away. Her eyes looked but hurt and appalled.

"What are you doing Jacob? I'm married to Edward. I love you but I'm married."

B.P.O.V

I couldn't believe that he was doing this. Not again. Not now. I was here to warn him that he and the pack are in danger. That these three psycho vampire bitches wanted to kill him. I hated them and I would be happy if the pack took the out but I didn't want to risk them.

"Jacob, I have to…" I started but he cut me off.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know that you are married but I thought you had read my letter and that you might have changed your mind. I thought you came here to come home with me." His sad eyes dropped to the ground and he started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm before he got too far and tried to stop him.

"Jacob, I do love you and I do miss you terribly but I can only be your friend. I came here to warn you and to help you. They will be coming for you and the pack. Don't get hurt. I will be in touch and if you need me call my cell. Edward understands and the Cullens won't let them hurt you on their land, but because of the treaty they can't stop them here. I am the only one who can cross the line. I will do what I can and so will they. We all own you guys so much." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

I hugged him tightly again and slipped my helmet back on.

"Jacob," he turned to look at me again, "Be Safe."

I kicked started the bike and left him there standing in the road. As I rode home I was highly aware of the eyes on my back when I crossed the boundary. I wasn't sure it was Edward so I kept riding. I didn't want to stop if it were Tanya or one of her sisters, not while I was alone.

_Hey guys- I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday but twelve hours of work makes you tired. I hope that this chapter makes up for it and I am going to try to get maybe another chapter updated today. Thanks again for all the reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Here is my second update. Thanks again for all the reviews. PLEASE do not get mad at me for what happens in this story. It just kinda spills out of my head and tells itself. I hope you enjoy it, everyone has so far. Thanks again._

E.P.O.V.

I heard her pull back into the garage and automatically went to her. I knew how hard it was for her to give up her best friend. Jacob may be a werewolf but he took care of my angel when I couldn't do it. It was my choice to leave her and I will never make that mistake again. I thought that I was doing her a favor but I was totally wrong. She was the sun and moon in my life. She was the air that I didn't have to breath but needed none the less. I was hers and that all that mattered. I would stay as long as she wanted me, not needed anymore because I needed her, but as long as she wanted me I will be here. Waiting for her to come home to me again.

I stood there in the door way waiting for her to be ready to face the rest of the family. When she looked up I could see the tears in her eyes and went to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me so tightly. I hated that she was in pain. I knew that she loved him but I also knew that she loved me more. We didn't speak for a while but then she pulled away from me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" her eyes were wide. I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Bella, what are you sorry about? I know how much you care about him. I know that you love him and that he is a part of you, I'm not hurt by that. I know how you feel about me and that's what matters." I tried to sooth her.

She leaned back into my chest and took a deep breath. She knew that she had to face the others and Tanya soon.

We walked back into the house and there sat Alice, where she always sat when she had something to tell us, at the foot of the stairs.

A.P.O.V.

"You went to him" I said to her without looking up.

"I had to, Alice he is my best friend. They helped us and kept me safe, I had to warn them. I had to do what I could for them, just like they did for me. I'm Sorry!" the tears started her face again. I could tell she had already been crying. She ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALICE?!" I heard Edward yell at me, "she feels bad enough. Why are you making this harder on her. She just gave up her entire life for me and this family, did you want to rip out her heart and throw it on the floor?" His eyes were dark topaz and glaring at me where I sat.

"I'm not trying to hurt her. I love her so much but I saw it, Edward. I saw them coming and I didn't say anything. I feel bad enough as it is. They kept changing their minds and so I didn't think that they would actually come here to face them after what happened. I'm so sorry," I was trying to explain, speaking at vampire speed, "They hate her Edward. Tanya was there. Watching her with him. She heard her tell him. I saw her following Bella back. She was going to attack her Edward! Tanya wants you for herself and thinks that it is wrong for you to have Bella because she is human and Tanya is a self righteous bitch." I saw the look on his face turn suddenly from anger for me to sadness and them hatred for Tanya.

Edward walked out of the hall and up the stairs to Bella. I followed him. I had to appoligize to her. She had to know that I wasn't mad but concerned for her safety at the moment.

B.P.O.V.

I heard the knock on the door. I knew it would be Edward. I heard him yell at Alice and I wasn't mad at her but terrified for what was coming. I knew that it was going to be bad. Tanya and her sisters are crazy. They came here to fight a pack of eight werewolves. What were they thinking.

"come in love." I said quietly, I knew that he would hear me, even through the door.

Edward and Alice came walking in and sat next to me on either side of the bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked me placing a hand on my back, "I'm so sorry if you thought I was angry at you. I'm not mad, I have no idea how hard this must be for you to leave everything behind to become a part of our family. I know that they mean a lot to you. I'm glad you told them but it put you in more danger than you were before. I'm so sorry Bella." She looked at me with such sorrow in her eyes.

What did this mean? How could I be in danger? I was here, the safest place in the world for me. With my family.

"Bella," Edward began, "Tanya was there with you when you told Jacob. She heard everything. She followed you."

"I knew it! I knew that there was someone watching me when I was coming home. I never thought it was her or at least I had hoped it wasn't. What am I going to do?" I looked back and forth between the two vampires siting with me.

"What do you mean you?" Alice asked

"I mean what am I going to do Alice? She wants me dead I know it and she will probably try. Plus they are going after the pack. What am I going to do?" She was looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"You aren't going to do anything Bella!" Edward said strongly, "at least not alone."

"You can't help them Edward. Eternal enemies remember? We can only keep them from fighting on vampire territory."

"We will keep you safe. No we can't fight with them unless they ask us but we can keep them away from you." He said.

"We have to go talk to Carlisle and the others. Lets go." Alice was looking serious now.

They helped me up off the bed, and we all went to speak with the others. They were waiting where they always waited. Each one sitting in their seats around the unused dinning room table.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the characters. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Okay so things are about to get personal for the coven. Old friendships and new alliances are going to be tested in the coming hours. What will happen? Thanks for all the reviews. I know that I put that at the beginning of every chapter but I really do mean it. They truly keep me going._

B.P.O.V

Alice, Edward, and I took our seats around the large but unused table, Edward now sitting at the head with Carlisle on his right and me on his left.

"I assume you all know why we are here tonight." He said with sad eyes. Everyone nodded indicating that they did know and understood. I just sat there trembling with one hand in my lap and one entwined with Edwards. He gave my hand a squeeze before going on.

"Not only have Tanya and her sisters come here for the pack but Tanya wants Bella too. Bella went to Jacob Black and warned him today," I looked down somewhat ashamed when he said this, "Tanya followed her and, well, she sees Bella as not only a threat but un-loyal."

Emmett shot up out of his seat.

"Bella! Un-Loyal! You have got to be kidding me right. Bella is the farthest thing from Un-loyal as there is. She had every right to go to him." His face got kind of sad and he looked down at the table.

"She did." I heard Rosalie say, "Bella has given up her entire life for us and to be with Edward. He was her best friend and the pack protected her, and they helped us when that coward Irina wouldn't."

My head whipped up to see Rose in a fury. She was pacing the table now. Why was she so upset? She had hated me. I know that she didn't know but I never knew that she would ever get this upset over me. I scanned all the faces around the table now, surveying each one. They all seemed to be angry and upset. I was new to this family but how could they be this protective this quickly. I guess they had always been protective of me for Edward's sake. Was that still the reason?

J.P.O.V

I could feel the anger and rage in the room. How could these people that were supposed to be our oldest friends turn on one of us? Out of the corner of my mind I could feel Bella's worry. It was so common to me now but I hadn't felt it in so long. Not since she and Edward told her parents about the engagement, which was not nearly as messy as we had all thought it would be.

"Bella," I said quietly. The entire room fell silent.

"Bella, you are one of us. You are our sister, daughter, friend, and wife now. You always have been. We don't just get this way for his sake," I glanced at Edward, "but we do it for you. We love you."

Everyone turned to stare at her. She was flushed and surprised by my words, so was everyone else. Edward couldn't read her mind but I could feel her emotions which was close enough most of the time. Everyone, now standing, crowded around Bella, telling her how important she was to the family. I stood back and watched. Her eyes finally found mine and she smiled. I could feel her become more relaxed and the love wash over her. It was nice and the feeling was warm. Human emotions tend to be more intense.

A.P.O.V

In the middle of all the conversations going on I had a vision. They were coming. All three of them.

"They're coming. They're almost here." I said over the voices. Everyone became very tense.

B.P.O.V

Moments later the door fell open and in walked three very beautiful vampires. I had never met them before but I knew who they were. The leader was a tall strawberry blonde girl. Her eyes were coal black and she had a snarl on her lips. This was Tanya. She was lean and hard but graceful like all vampires are. The other two were shorter and stood slightly back from her. One had a rusty red color to her hair that kind of reminded me of Victoria's flames. The other had dark black hair almost inky like Alice's. They were Irina and Kasie.

The three girls stood in the hallway for a moment before they saw us at the table. Tanya smiled and started my way.

"So this is the great and wonderful Bella. It's nice to meet you child." She stretched out her hand for me to shake. I cowered back from it. I just sat there looking up into her black eyes frozen.

"Are you going to shake my hand girl or not," her smile had gone cold but was still in the frame of a smile none the less, "I'm waiting. It's very rude for you not to greet me as a friend."

Edward took a step around my chair so that he could position himself between Tanya and me. He stood very still but very calm. He didn't want to start a fight right there in the dining room.

E.P.O.V

"Hello Tanya," I heard come from behind me. I turned to see Bella standing from her chair and calmly stepping toward the hostile vampire, "It's very nice to meet you and your sisters at last." Bella was smiling. What was she doing?

I stood there between them as Bella reached around me to shake Tanya's hand. Her sister's still standing in the hallway watching the confrontation. They looked stunned by Bella's confidence. I just stood starring at the two girls, Bella and Tanya, hand in hand glaring into each other as if looks could kill.

"How is your friend the dog?" Tanya asked Bella. She went rigid and let go of Tanya's hand, letting it drop to her side.

"He is fine, better than some." Bella said not backing down. I became hyper aware of what Tanya was thinking. She was disgusted by Bella's disregard for the family, or what she mistook her concern for her friends as.

"Well Edward, I think that I am going to upstairs for a while. If you need me I will be in _our_ room dear." Bella said turning to me to give me a very passionate kiss that I wasn't expecting. Her hands wound into my hair and she took my breath away, not that I needed it. When she was done with her very obvious threat to Tanya about who I belonged to, she walked around Tanya and passed her sisters as she walked up the stairs to our bedroom. Alice followed her very calmly.

Tanya's mouth was hanging open when I was able to focus enough to see her. She glared at me with such hatred that all I could do was smile.

"What do you think that you are doing Edward?!" Tanya was screaming.

"Whatever do you mean Tanya, Kissing my WIFE? She is my wife you know. I'm sure we sent you the invitation." My smile widened and I strode off out the door with Jasper and Emmett at my sides. Rosalie and Esme went back to what they were doing before the meeting and Carlisle went back up to his study, leaving the three girls standing in shock in the now empty dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the characters. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thanks for all the reviews! Its awesome that you guys like the story. Keep em' tired._

J.B.P.O.V

The whole pack was at Emily's when I arrived. Sam and Emily were in the kitchen, Paul, Quil, Embry, and the rest of the guys were sitting in the living room discussing who would win in a fight- Tito Ortiz or Mr. T. I walked into Emily's small house and up to Sam.

"We need to talk." I said in a serious tone.

Sam looked at me with a worried glance. He quickly turned to the other guys.

"Everyone outside. We need a meeting now!" He called. Everyone quickly got up and walked out the back door into Emily's small backyard.

When everyone was outside Sam stepped into the middle of the circle to address the pack.

"Okay guy," Leah coughed so that we remembered that she was there too, "and Leah, Jacob has something to tell us. It seems important so listen up."

Sam and I switched places within the circle and I rolled my eyes in Leah's direction.

"Bella came and saw me today," I began, looking down at the ground and not in their faces, "She warned me that the coven from Alaska, the ones like the Cullen's are here. They want revenge on us for killing the black haired leech last spring."

The entire pack was holding their breath. I finally looked up at their faces to see pure hatred and anger. I wasn't sure if it was for the other coven or because Bella hadn't even wanted to invite me to her wedding for fear of hurting me.

All of a sudden I was surrounded by shouts and noise. They all blew up at once.

"Why did she tell you?" I heard Quil say.

"Why does she care?" Paul shouted.

"oh God, here we go again." Came Leah's voice.

"Okay everyone calm down." I finally heard Sam over the crowd. I was already feeling horrible about the whole meeting with Bella and now everyone was going to hate her. That's not what I wanted. I don't hate her. I still love her. Maybe that's why they hate her.

"The questions here are not about Bella. She warned us. She did what she could for us just like we did for her. We mean a lot to her. The question are about this new group of vampires." Sam turned to me, "How many are there Jake?"

"There are three. Three girls. One of them was the leech's mate and now she wants revenge. That's also the reason that they refused to help the Cullen's with the battle. Bella told me that they asked the head of the Cullen coven if they could hunt us in their territory but he refused. That's all they can do for us. Because of the treaty, we would have to ask them for their help before they could do anything further. We would have to make a truce with them." I glanced around at each one of them.

"Are you actually considering that Jake?" asked Seth.

"Well we could go it alone, or we could ask for their help. We have worked with them before and I know that we can trust them. But its not just up to me. This is a pack so it comes to a vote." I replied.

"We will vote on this tomorrow. That will give you all some time to think about it. We can't wait to long. These three girls are coming after us. We have to be ready." Sam broke in.

The group looked around at each other and then fell apart. Each person going off on their own. What would they decide? Would they ever forgive Bella? I had. Why couldn't they?

B.P.O.V

I was laying in bed thinking about Jacob and the pack when Edward walked in and sat on the couch. I wasn't sure if he know whether or not I was awake. I sat up and looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he said

"Well, I was thinking about the pack. I hope that they are safe. I hate that bitch Tanya and her sisters for coming here." Suddenly he was there beside me wrapping me in his arms.

"The pack will be fine. You know them…"

"But Alice can't see them or what is going to happen around them." I cut him off.

"Bella," he started again, "they will be fine and if they ask for our help, I'm sure that Carlisle will want to help. I'm so sorry about Tanya love. She thinks that She deserves me and that you are unworthy because your human." He was trying to comfort me.

"I won't be human much longer though. Does she know that? You married me Edward. She should get over this and leave us alone." I could feel the tears welling up.

Edward slid his hand under my chin and turned my face toward his.

"She has nothing on you love. You are my life, and I would never be able to live without you. Don't worry about her. They aren't staying here and the pack will be fine. Hopefully Irina will let this go and all of them will go back to Denali." Then he bent down and pressed his hard but soft lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me forgetting all about Tanya and what we had been talking about. He didn't push me away like he had before the wedding, but he was so careful with me. He made me feel like my blood was bubbling over and I could feel heart nearly jumping out of my chest.

I fell asleep in his arms that night feeling warm even though his embrace was freezing. My mind didn't drift back to Tanya and the pack until the sun rolled in through the window the next morning.

Thanks again for tall the reviews. I know that this chapter isn't that exciting but i had to feel in some blanks. Keep the reviews coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been really busy at work. Thanks for all the reviews thought they mean a lot to me. Keep them coming._

B.P.O.V

When the sun finally reached my eyelids it burned waking me from a very peaceful sleep. As I sat up in bed all of the thoughts from last night about the pack and Tanya came flooding back to me. I could feel my head spinning with the thought of Jacob being hurt by that harpie witch and her sisters. The feeling I was experiencing were new to me. I guess being with the Cullens form so long now was making me more aggressive. I still couldn't believe that I had kissed Edward like that in front of the entire family. I blushed at the thought and let the smile spread across my face.

At that moment my phone rang from the night stand. As I reached for it a somber feeling came over me. I knew who it was without ever having to look at the ID. I flipped it open and slid it to my ear.

"Jacob?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Bella, how are you?" his rough voice sounding strange and hard.

"I'm fine. How are you guys. Any sign of them around the rez?" I was courious to know.

"No. no sign of them yet. Look Bella, I need you to do me a favor." He sounded worried.

"Anything Jake. What can I do?" I asked eager to help.

"I need you to set up a meeting between Sam and I and Edward and Carlisle. We have a few questions. It needs to be soon." I was taken a back by his request.

"Okay Jake. I will talk to them right now. I will call you in a bit with details. Please Be safe." I said to him then I heard the phone die.

I quickly got out of bed and rushed down stairs to find the family. As I reached the bottom stair I overheard Alice talking to the Edward and Carlisle in the kitchen.

A.P.O.V.

I was walking in the back door when the vision hit me. Well not vision so much as lack of "sight". Bella had vanished from my foresight even though I knew she was still upstairs asleep. I couldn't see Edward and Carlisle either when I scanned the future for what might be coming.

Edward came through the door into the kitchen at that moment and asked me what was wrong. I didn't know what to tell him. I knew that the "clear" vision of Bella would mean that she would be with the wolves in the near future but I didn't know what that meant. I looked at him with a very confused but sad look on my face.

"Alice what is the matter?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Bella, I couldn't see her. She was gone."

"How is that she is upstairs" he said dismissing my words.

"No Edward, I mean I couldn't see her, at all. I know where she is but I don't know where she will be soon." I responinded.

Then Carlisle came in and walked over to the two of us discussing the vision. I was telling them both how I couldn't see Bella or either of them. I dint know what it meant but I didn't like it. What was coming?

Bella stepped into the room then. I knew she must have heard us talking. She had a look of sadness in her eyes. She knew what the vision was about.

"I know what it means" She said.

We all looked at her standing in her pajamas in the middle of the kitchen. She must have just rolled out of bed, how could she have known?

"What does it mean Bella?" Carlisle asked her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Jacob just called me and asked if I could arrange a meeting between he and Sam and you and Edward," she said his name with slight fear in her voice. She didn't was to hurt him but she felt she had to help the pack anyway she could. She was doing it for her friend.

Edward looked away and then back very quickly trying to conceal his feelings about Jacob. Edward didn't hate him but he also knew how Bella felt about him. I was hard. And Jacob was there for her when he wasn't, the thought of those seven months last year killed Edward. I felt so bad for him.

"They have some questions for you both" she continued never swaying from her spot.

"Well yes, I thought they might" came Carlisle's voice after a few moments.

I caught the quick exchange of thought between Carlisle and Edward and then the fog came back into my mind's eye. I knew they were going.

"We will meet with them at one o'clock in the usual place. They should remember how to get there." Edward said and then walked over to Bella, kissed her gently on the forehead and then walked out of the room and out the door.

I could see the hurt on her face after he was gone. Carlisle walked slowly after him stoping at Bella for just a moment.

"We need to hunt if we are to meet with them. Everything will be okay. He will be okay. We will be back around twelve-thirty to get you. Be ready." He squeezed her shoulder and then ran out the door to catch up with Edward.

Bella can crashing down onto the floor as soon as they were gone. I ran to catch her but just wrapped my arms around her instead. She must be in such pain. Would this ever stop. This caught in the middle game between Jacob Black and Edward. She was torn between two worlds and I couldn't even imagine that must be like.

We just sat there on the floor in the middle of the kitchen and Bella cried. I rubbed her back soothingly and tried to calm her.

E.P.O.V

I know how Bella feels about me. She married me, she chose me. I loved her, but there was always Jacob. I knew the first time I ever met the kid that I didn't like him. He loved her too. But I was indebted to him and the pack. He helped put her back together when I left. He had been there when I took myself out f the picture. I would regret that forever but he had taken good care of her and helped with the battle last year.

"_She loves you Edward_" I heard Carlisle catching up with me.

I stopped at a tree to wait for him.

"I know that, but this Is hard for both of us. I can't imagine how she feels. He was her best friend and I will do this for her. He was good to her." I said outloud when she came to a stop in front of me.

"Then we will be there to help the pack in anyway we can, just as they helped us." Carlise said to me.

We then ran off into the woods to hunt. We had to be prepared to meet with the leaders of the pack.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_I am setting a goal for all my readers. I will not be updating again until I receive 5 more reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. THE MEETING_

E.P.O.V.

The clearing was empty when we arrived but I could smell them near. I kept scanning the surrounding forest. The trees were very calm even thought the breeze was heavy. They would be here soon. How would this go?

Suddenly movement from the north end caught my attention. Two very large boys came walking into the clearing. Both russet skinned and bare chest-ed. Their hair, one cropped short and one slightly longer, almost jet black and their eyes were just as dark. Carlisle, Bella, and I all stopped in our tracks starring at the two boys. When He caught my eyes he became very still. After a few moments they began walking toward us again. Rigid in their stance.

We all came to a stop in the center of the clearing, yards apart, glaring at each other. I could hear his thoughts and they were all about my Bella. He wanted her to say that she had changed her mind and leave with him, but he knew that she wouldn't. He loved her and it made my head hurt.

"Hello again Sam," I heard Carlisle's voice bring me back to the clearing, "and you too Jacob. I see you have truly healed very well."

"Hello Carlisle," responded Sam, "Edward," he nodded in my direction, "Bella." He smiled at her and she beamed back. She had missed them all very much, not just Jacob but the whole pack.

Bella walked slowly toward the two and smiling largely, she hugged them both.

"Sam," she said in his ear, "how are you? How are the guys and Emily. How is he?"

She was concerned.

"He is doing the best he can," he whispered back to her, "They are all fine, and Emily wanted me to tell you hi. She misses your company." He said pushing her gently away from his chest.

She stepped over to Jacob and looked up into his pitch black eyes.

"Hey Jake, how have you been?" She glanced down at the ground and then he pulled her to him. I went straight, solid like a statue. I hated seeing him hold her but I knew how he felt.

"I've missed you Bells." He said to her cheek.

He pushed her away from him and attempted to smile. She smiled back to him and hugged him again. She pulled out of his arms and stepped back to my side.

I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could smell him on her and I hated it but kept it to myself.

"What questions do you have for us?" I asked them.

"Well, we want to know more about these three females who have come for us. If we have to fight we need to know as much about them as possible" Responded Jacob without his eyes meeting mine.

"We can only help you so much. We have never fought with these vampires. They were once friends but no longer. We will not allow them to hunt on our land and they are not staying with us" Carlisle began.

"The three females are from the coven in Alaska correct?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they are here to avenge the death of Laurent, the black haired vampire that the pack killed last spring." I told them.

B.P.O.V

I stood there listening as they exchanged information about Tanya and her sisters. I watched them as they all stood very still. My eyes hardly left Jake's though. I was so glad to see him and to be able to hug him. To feel the heat that always radiated from his skin. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. Standing there next to Edward, I knew that he was uncomfortable.

After a long while I sat on the ground at Edwards feet. I couldn't stand anymore. I had ridden on his back to get here but my feet had begun to hurt. I was listening to each word that they were saying.

"Tanya followed Bella to see you" I heard Edward telling Jacob. I glanced up to see his face turn hard at the news.

"Is she in danger?" Jake asked glancing only momentarily at my gaze.

"Yes and no. Tanya is very jelouse of her and has made threats but she is safe with me. I would never allow her to be hurt." Edwards voice was hard.

"The pack would like to ask your help, Carlisle. The help of your family. If it comes to a fight, can we expect your help?" Sam asked very seriously.

"I can guarantee you our family's help. You did not fail us in our time of need and we will not fail you. We are indebted to you and the pack. They did not stand with us in our battle and we will not stand with them." Carlisle took a step toward Sam with an outstreatched hand.

Sam took a single step toward Carlisle and took his hand. The truce was again in affect, but would this change my now very tormented relationship with Jake or make it better? Only time will be able to give me the answer.

I was being pulled to my feet by Edward moments later. He nodded to Sam and Jake as they all said goodbye. They would be meeting again soon.

When we arrived at home, Carlisle informed the others of the promises that were made that afternoon. They were not angry. They agreed that standing with the pack would be better, and that Tanya and her sisters chose not to help us but the pack did. This truce would be interesting. How was this going to end? With me dead and Tanya at Edward's side? With Jacob or another member of the pack hurt or worse, killed? Or would we be able to win another battle standing side by side with the enemy?

_A/N: I'm sorry there isn't a lot of action here but the story is just heating up. How will it end? Keep sending those reviews to find out and I will update soon._


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the characters. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Thanks for all the reviews. They were awesome. And Yes I know I am a horrible speller and that I put the name of an underwear company in this story. I love writing this story it is so much fun and I am truly happy to know that you guys like it to. Keep sending those reviews to see what happns next._

E.P.O.V.

_Here we go again. Another truce with those dogs. But how will this one work? We are not standing against a common enemy but a group that we, the Cullens, used to call our friends. Tanya and her sisters are here because Irina fell for a piece of crap guy who even ran from his own coven because he was a coward. He only came after Bella when she alone and had no one to protect her. I thank god, or whatever is out there, everyday for the pack being there and killing that piece._

I lay on the bed thinking all night while Bella slept. I didn't want to leave her side in case those crazy bitches came back. She was still vulnerable and I was afraid that she would break at any moment. Even thought Bella didn't want the others to know how effected by this she was, I still knew.

Standing there watching her and Jacob in the baseball field was torture. I hated seeing them together but I would never stand between them again. I'm glad that she has someone else in her life that can take care of her, if I can't.

Bella stirred and rolled toward me. He beautiful eyes opened and she smiled at me.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. She never stopped amazing me with her love and beauty.

"Good morning love," I couldn't help but smile back. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her in my arms.

We lay there in each other embrace from what seemed like hours. Finally I realized she needed to eat. Human always needed to eat and since she moved in there was always food in the house.

"Come one Bella, time for breakfast," I pulled her off the bed and stood her on her feet. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bella sat at the table and I started to grab food out of the fridge.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked placing the eggs on the counter.

"I don't care, eggs are fine," she started to stand, "I can cook it Edward, its not a problem,"

"I know you can but I want to," She sat back down.

Then a sound came from the back yard. We both looked up and saw the tree vampires from Denali walking toward the back door. Tanya always in the lead with Irina and Kasie following suit. They all looked rough. Leaves in their once silky hair and holes in their clothes.

They stepped through the doorway and stood starring at Bella and I. I quickly put down the eggs and went to Bella's side.

B.P.O.V

"What are you three doing here?" He asked them with a look of anger in his eyes.

"We can't stay out there any longer. Aren't we still friends Edward?" Tanya was walking toward him with a flirty look on her face. I could feel that hate for her rising to the surface. How I wished I was already a vampire so that I could rip her apart.

"No Tanya, we aren't still friends. You have come here to fight the pack and we won't allow that. And if you lay one figure on Bella," he squeezed my shoulder gently, "I will rip your body apart piece by piece."

Tanya's was stunned and Irina and Kasie went rigid.

"How dare you!" she screamed. She turned toward the door and started to walk away.

Suddenly She was turned back toward me and advancing quickly. She was coming after me. Fear shot across me face and I went stiff. Was she really going to do this in our home and in front of Edward?

Instantly, Edward had his hand around her neck and she was dangeling five feet in the air. Irina and Kasie went into an attack stance. The growling that was coming from all three of them was deafening. It filled the room and I had to cover my ears.

"Alice!!" I yelled for her. She was suddenly at my side starring in shock at the sight in the kitchen. She ran over to Edward and pulled his hand away from Tanya. I was still sitting at the table unmoved. I was frozen.

Tanya fell to the floor with a mixed look of fear, shock, and hatred on her face.

"What were you thinking?" Alice asked Edward as the rest of the Cullens came into view.

"She was coming after Bella!" Edward yelled, trying to get around Alice.

"WHAT!!" Alice screamed turning away from Edward and on Tanya and her sisters.

"You were what? How dare you come after a member of our family?!" came Carlisle's stern voice from behind me. I turned to see his face hard and he was advancing on the three now. The entire family had gone into attack mode. Esme, Rose, and Jasper were crowded around me now as Emmett joined Edward, Alice, and Carlisle.

"She is just human! What does she mean to you? I could be some much better for you." Tanya was saying as she rose from the floor.

"She belongs with Edward. There is nothing you can do about it, they are married. She will be one of us soon enough and when she is, you had better watch your back. That is if the pack doesn't kill you all first." Said Alice with a smile.

They didn't know that she couldn't see the pack and she was really starting to scar them. They thought that she saw them die.

As Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett came closer, the three girls were pushed back out the door and into the yard.

"If you ever come after another member of my family I will kill you personally," I heard Carlisle saying to them. I had never seen him so angry. He was usually so calm and collected. I didn't doubt him though. I knew that he could do it if he wanted. And I knew that the sisters didn't doubt him either.

They turned quickly and ran into the forest. What will happen now?

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I was really happy to get them all. Keep them coming. And the action is just heating up! Stay tuned!_


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own that chars. But I do own this particular story…and I love it!**

_Once again I am overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews that I got! Thank you all! I love all the love. Please keep them coming and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. OH! And feel free to pass the story on to your friends. I love the response._

B.P.O.V.

I sat at the table for a long time before Edward asked me what I was thinking.

"Tanya… she said that she would be better for you. Maybe she's right," he looked at me shocked, "NO! Edward, what I mean is that she is a vampire and I'm only human. If this whole thing between them and the pack really does come to a fight, there is nothing I can do to help, again." I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "there is nothing you can't do and soon you will be one of us, whether I like that idea or not," he said to himself more than to me, "I love you and there is no one, human or otherwise, better for me than you." He kissed me on the forehead and then his cool lips found mine.

A moment later we were startled by a cough in the hallway. Emmett and Rose were smiling at us when we broke apart and looked up. I was relieved that Rosalie had become me friend. She and I had grown much closer. She even helped Alice plan the wedding and was a bridesmaid. She was my sister now and I truly loved her as such.

"Hey guys," started Emmett, "We really need to get ready for the meeting with the pack. We leave in an hour." He smiled and then they turned and walked in the opposite direction, toward the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting watching the news.

"Everything will be fine Bella," I heard Alice call from the other room. I turned to Edward again and leaned against him.

"I hate it when she does that you know?" We both laughed and then got up to head to get ready.

I showered quickly, even though I was just going to be sitting on the ground in the large baseball field watching the goings on later. After I pulled my wet hair up into a messy pony tail and threw on my favorite old jeans and a flannel shirt-it's always a little chilly here, especially in the forest- I ran downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

They were all sitting in the living room and looked up at me as I reached the last step.

"Bella," Alice looked at me trying to hide her emotions from her face, "maybe you should stay here. You will be safe and I'm not sure if you being in the woods with them out there is the best idea."

"Did you see something?" I asked her with a thought of fear and a small feeling that she was trying to keep me from Jacob and the pack. I didn't know why I would feel that way. She knew there was no danger for me with them.

"No, I didn't see anything." She looked as if she failed at something.

"Then I'm going," I said as I crossed the room to stand next to Edward, "All of you guys will be there and the pack to. I'll be safe. There is no reason I shouldn't go, right? I asked, looking up to meet Edwards eyes.

"No love, there is no reason." He said.

Edward and I climbed into Emmett's jeep with him and Alice, while the rest of the family ran. Edward knew that it would be better to have the jeep on hand and that running sometimes made me suffer from motion sickness.

When we arrived in the clearing only moments later, the pack was already there and in human form this time. I thought back to the first meeting between the pack and the Cullens. The wolves refused to phase back to humans and tension was unbearable. There were only five in the pack then, unlike now that there was nine or so. I caught sight of Leah Clearwater looking quit angry that she had to be here. There was Seth and Quil, along with Embry, Paul, Jared, and even Emily was there.

I felt happy, was that bad? I was happy to see all of my friends again. My _protectors_. I squeezed Edwards hand and gave him a smile. He could see the longing in my eyes and squeezed my hand in response giving me a weak smile, weary. I knew how he felt about my being so close to a pack of werewolves, let alone young wolves. He tried to make his smile stronger and then nodded in the direction of the pack.

"Go Bella, say hello to your friends." He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me. I loved him so much.

I set off toward the pack and embraced each of them, well not Leah. Each had a warm smile for me and wanted to know how I was and what was going on. I had missed them all so much.

"You have gotten much bigger," I said to Seth with a warm smile. He blushed beneath his dark russet skin.

"You four aren't getting into too much trouble?" I said to Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared. We all laughed and they started to tell me about the happenings on the rez.

I finally made my way around to Emily and Sam. I hugged them both tightly and told them how good it was to see them. That all was god at home and that I hoped all was good with them.

"We've set a date for the wedding," Emily told me with a huge smile; "We would be honored if you would be a bridesmaid."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "I would be honored. I'm so happy for you." I hugged her neck again. I couldn't believe that she would want me to be a bridesmaid in their wedding.

I had truly missed them all. My other family. The craziness and chaos. I smiled to myself looking around at them all when I caught Jacob's eyes. I walked over to him as the others came together to talk strategy at last. It wasn't Jasper leading the class this time though, it was Carlisle. Edward was at his side and I could feel Alice's eyes on me.

"Hey Jake," I said when I was close enough; I hugged him and gave him a large smile.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" he asked with a somewhat forced smile on his lips.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Same as always I guess, we have amped up the alert around the rez. I've been pulling doubles for about a week." He looked tired too.

We stood there in silence after our attempt at small talk failed. It felt so different between me and Jacob. I didn't like this feeling. I wanted him to be happy. After a few more minutes or silence, we joined the rest of the group. I sat with Emily off to the side and out of the way. We watched the vampires and werewolves discuss the possibilities of a fight and then how to deal with it if it did go that far.

They talked for a long time it seemed. Emily and I had started to talk weddings and I was telling her about what Alice had put together for Edward and me when suddenly he was there beside me. Sam was also there. They both helped us up and told us that the meeting was over. We would meet again tomorrow.

"Bye Bella, and thanks for the advice. I will think about it." Emily called over her shoulder as she and Sam walked away.

I hugged Edward and took in a deep breath of him. I loved his smell; it was intoxicating, even now. He kissed me gently and then took my hand to lead me out of the forest and back to the jeep. I didn't see Jacob as everyone left. I looked around before we were completely 

surrounded by trees but I still didn't see him. Maybe he already left. But would Jake really leave without saying goodbye?

_A/N: I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. I know it a cliffy. Remember to leave lots of great reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the characters- I just own this little piece of the twilight universe!**

_Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the cliffy but it had to be done. I would like more of you to review. You can say anything about my story. I love them all._

J.B.P.O.V

_I left as soon as I could. I couldn't stand to be that near her. She wanted me to be her friend even after she went and married that bloodsucking leech. I hated him. I hated having to have this truce. I hated having to have anything to do with them at all. _

_I love her. She loves me. Why can't that be enough? I could give her a life that he could never give her. It would be so easy and comfortable and I would love her always. Why can't she just see that? We could have a family. She will never have that with the leech. I just don't understand. _

I phased and headed north away from where I knew the pack would be. I hated being around people now a days. It always hurt seeing everyone with their respective "spouse". So many of them have imprinted now. Not me though. I am still alone. I kind of like it though. Who else could be as good as her? I love her.

I got just to the edge of the rez when I heard them.

"Where are you going now?" Embry asked inside my head.

"I don't know but I will be back soon. Before dark. I'll meet you guys back at Emily's." I answered in desperate need to be alone.

I usually headed up to the Alaskan coast and hung out near the water there. It is so peaceful and nobody is there to bug me. Not that the pack bothered me. They knew what I was going up there to do. I was safe. They would be there when I got back and they would never say a word. We all loved her. She was like a sister to so many of them, and they missed her. She always made them laugh, at her, but she didn't mind too much.

I found myself sitting on the edge of the world, or it seemed that way. I was looking out over the ocean and watching the birds. I couldn't get her out of my head. I just watched the water for a long time and just as the sun set I saw it.

A large boat. It almost seemed like a ship. There were two people standing on the deck. One was a small girl and the other a very large man. Both of them were very pale and had dark hair. I quickly dismissed them and headed back toward home. I didn't think of the two strangers or the boat again.

When I arrived at Emily's house the whole of the pack was there. I walked in to Sam and Emily standing at the table looking at a piece of paper. The rest of the pack was out back.

"Hey guys," I said to them as I walked over to the table and joined them. They were looking at a map of our territory.

"We are starting the runs tonight Jake. I'm glad you are here," said Sam.

We were going over the map when the rest of the pack walked through the back door.

"The sun is completely set Sam" said Embry.

"Good. We will take the inner circle," he told the pack gesturing to him and me, "Embry, Quil, and Paul, You will take the middle perimeter, and Paul, Leah, and Seth will take the outer. If they get near the reservation we will know. I don't think that they would come into town but they are after us so be alert. We are not looking for a fight; we just want to keep the town safe tonight." Sam gave out the orders.

Everyone headed out the front door and one by one into the trees. As Sam and I left I caught sight of him pause at the door and give Emily a kiss.

"I'll be home soon darling," I heard him whisper into her left ear.

We phased when we got into the trees and headed for our posts. I could hear everything. Leah was wining and all the guys were moaning about it. I couldn't help but be grateful for the practice of keeping my thoughts out of the open area we shared when we phased. I hated having them all know what I was thinking, even though they already knew.

Our recon went well through the night. Soon the sun was coming up over the mountains and we had had no sign of the three females. We all started to head back to the rez when I came across some blood.

It wasn't human, I could smell that, but it was enough for us to know that they had been feeding. The blood went in a trail. I followed it as the others were headed toward me. At the end of the trail I found something that could only have been left for us to find. It was a message from the females.

A large pile of animals was sitting a clearing. Deer, rabbits, all kinds of animals. There had to have been at least thirty or so. They had been feeding heavily. They were looking for a fight.

I grabbed the phone and dialed quickly as the others looked on, all of standing inside my small house. We knew that they were preparing. The time was quickly approaching.

B.P.O.V.

I answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy tone.

"Bella?"

"Jake?" I was waking up fast now. I sat up straight in bed.

"Yeah it's me. They have been hunting on our territory. Heavily." I tried to taking in every word.

"Oh my! I will tell Carlisle right away. What do you want us to do?" I asked trying not to panic.

"We need to meet as soon as possible." I heard him say and then the phone went dead.

I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. Everyone was in the living room. They were all standing around Alice and she had a glazed look on her face. I knew that she was having a vision. I didn't say anything until I was by Edwards's side.

"What did she see?" I asked in a whisper.

"They are feeding. They are getting ready for a fight." He said without looking at me.

"I know. Jacob just called. They want to meet as soon as possible." I too was still looking at Alice. Jasper was kneeling in front of her where she sat on the couch. He had his hands on either one of her shoulders and was asking her a series of questions. This was routine when she had visions. Jasper was very good at this.

"A pile of at least thirty bodies, left for them to find. On their land. They have decided to fight. They know about the truce. They have been watching. Planning. Three days." Alice answered each question never looking at anyone in the room. Not even Jasper.

Alice came back and everyone turned to look at me. I took a slight step back.

"Call them. We will meet them now." Edward told me. He had a look of mixed emotion that I didn't understand.

One by one they left the room to get ready. I ran up to our bedroom, dressed and was dialing the phone as I was running back down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Jake, we are on our way. Meet us now. Everyone!" I said and then shut the phone with a snap.

When I reached the porch, Edward looked down at me with a sad look.

"We need to run. It will be faster, and there's no time to waste. Do you want to go or stay here?" He asked and I understood the sorrow in his eyes.

"I will go with you. Always." I tried to smile up at him. He kissed my forehead and then swung me onto his back in one fluid motion. I gripped my arms around his neck in such a tight hold that it would choke a normal person and wrapped my legs around his mid-section so tightly. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and tucked my face into his shoulder. I gave him a gently kiss on the base of his neck and then we were off.

I could feel the wind rushing around us but I was calm and actually enjoyed it. I never looked up though. The fear of motion sickness keeping my eyes closed tight. I knew we had gotten to the field when he slowed to a walk. He only put me on the ground when we were standing in front of Jacob, Sam, and the rest of the pack.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the characters. They rock though huh?**

_I love this story. Send reviews! PLEASE!_

B.P.O.V

There they were. The pack and us. Was it really like that though? Them versus Us? It seemed really silly to me. Edward set me on the ground and approached Jacob.

"What have you seen?"

"A pile of maybe thirty animal bodies. In a clearing on our land. You?" Jacob answered without emotion.

"Alice has had a vision. They are preparing for a fight."

"Then we fight." Said Jacob.

"I agree, but we must be ready. We will all fight." He turned to look at me. His eyes saddened by what seemed to be my presence.

I just starred back into his eyes. I didn't know exactly what he meant until…

"NO!" Jacob's yell brought my attention back to the field.

"I can't leave her unprotected. Tanya has already attacked once. She wants Bella dead." Edward's eyes never left my face while his sad voice explained to Jacob.

The whole pack had gone rigid and the coven had been shocked. Edward had been so opposed to my being changed. Only if we got married and only when we left Forks. Those were the conditions. Was he really serious? To change me now? Here? Despite the treaty?

"You can not bite anyone!" I heard Jake again. Sam had moved closer to his side to restrain him.

I looked Jake in the eyes and saw the sorrow and hurt and absolute horror there. He knew that this day was coming but I guess he didn't think that he would be told when and especially not by Edward. I was near tears when he finally looked "at" me. I was still hurting him so much. Would I ever stop?

"The treaty?" I asked Edward without breaking Jakes stare.

"The truce. Under the circumstances what else can we do?" He replied.

"You can leave her with us on the rez. She will be safe." Came Sam's cool voice.

"These three are after you. How safe can she really be with you guys?" Asked Edward.

There had been no noise from the rest of the Cullens. I turned to look at Carlisle for some kind of help.

Carlisle stepped up to my side.

"Edward, We can find another way," he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, "We can hide her, or take her away."

"To where? Where is she safe from them?"

"Since when do you just want to change me?" I asked out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at me stunned. They all knew, even Jacob, how much I really wanted that-to be changed.

"What do you mean Bella? I thought that was what you wanted?" Alice asked shocked by my outburst.

"I do Alice," I could see Jake cringe out of the corner of my eye, "but no like this. Not out of desperation to be safe. We didn't do this when it was Victoria, why should we do it now? And I don't want to break the treaty. It would not be smart."

"I guess she has gotten smarter over two years huh?" Emmett's deep voice broke another shocked silence.

I turned to Edward, took his hand, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I am happy right now, well not right now with three psycho vampires wanting me and my friends dead, again, but with you I am happy."

"We need to talk about the leeches" broke Jakes voice.

"We don't know their exact plan. They know Alice's power so it harder," Carlisle was explaining, "We can stay connected through Edward's gift and the phones. But we should stay close to on another if they attack suddenly."

"Fine," Sam said, "We will run recon close to your home and even with you if needed. We should make a schedule and stick close."

Everyone agreed to couple two vampires with two wolves.

Jacob and Sam with Alice and Jasper.

Emmett, Rose, and Edward with Paul, Embry, and Quil.

Leah and Seth with Carlisle and Esme.

I would be staying with my dad in town where they could watch over me but not close enough to the real action to get hurt.

The story was that there was a family emergency in Europe and that I chose to stay behind. Of course Edward would be staying with me every night to watch over me. I also knew that he had chosen to run with Emmett and rose so that he could stay away from Jake.

_A/N: I know its short but it will get better. Please read and review. Let me know what you think._


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything. Well the characters… the story is all me! ******

This story is coming to a close in order to have it done before I go to Stephenie's book signing here!!I hope you guys keep reading though and I may even do another. Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep em' coming.

B.P.O.V.

Staying with Charlie was harder this time. I loved being there in Forks because that was where Edward and the rest of my family were, but it was even harder to keep this secret from Charlie now than it was in school. Edward came to me every night and Jake came during the days. It was a switch. Even though I knew that they were all around me, all the time, it was difficult to be without them all.

I was happy to have time with Jake again though. It was nice to be able to see him, even if it was because we were both in perilous danger, again. It seemed like that was all my life was anymore. But I was still glad to have him. Our time together wasn't what it used to be however. He was more rigid around me now. I tried very hard to keep a wall between us. That made me sad but I understood the reason. I didn't want to hurt him again, so I let him have his wall. We would sit and talk for a long time, about the world and things in it. Never about Edward or us. Never about the change or the wedding.

I tried to bring it up one day.

"Edward told me that he sent you and invitation to the wedding…" I said nonchalantly one afternoon.

Jake just sat there very still, not looking at me or saying anything.

"I was happy he did. I wasn't sure if I should. I didn't want to hurt you. But I was sad that you and Billy didn't come. It was hard on Charlie not having him there."

Still he just sat there on the couch very still.

"Jake, I'm sorry…"

"Well you should have thought about that before you married that bloodsucker!" he cut me off, his hands shaking in that very familiar way that made me nervous.

It was my turn to sit very still this time. I sat looking at him. He never looked at me when he said this. He just kept looking at the floor.

I tried to move closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder when I thought he had calmed down some, but he stood and moved to the chair near the hall. I hated this thing between us that caused everything to be so hard. He was supposed to be my best friend. My personal sunshine. I knew that he was mad, but would he be mad forever?

I told Edward about what had happened that night. He wasn't happy that Jake got so upset but I told him that it was my fault and that I was safe with Jake. Even if he was so mad at me, he would never allow anything to happen to me. Underneath it all he still cared.

I curled up in Edward's arms and drifted to sleep while he hummed my lullaby softly. I was home in his arms. Always safe and even despite the cold of his skin, always warm. Content. Like nothing in the world could touch me.

The next day I was with Embry and Quil. I loved hanging with them, mostly because they didn't treat me like I had the plague or something. They still joked around with me and we always had fun. It seemed like there was still at least two pack members who didn't hate me.

I know that Jacob didn't hate me but it was still hard to deal with the wall separating us from what we used to be.

I spent the next day with Sam and Emily, at Emily's house. Finally spending some time out of my dad's was nice. I hadn't gotten to see Emily in so long and this gave us an opportunity to talk wedding stuff. After about an hour of talking about dresses and veils, I asked Sam if I could talk to him in private.

"Sam, I understand why he is upset but why does he treat me like I'm dead?" I asked while we sat in the backyard.

"Bella, Jacob loved you. He always has and a part of him always will. When he got the wedding invitation," he looked away from me, "he ran off. He only just got back about a month ago. He said that he went north, as far as it took to get out range of our minds. He needed to be alone."

I could feel the tears brimming on my eyelids.

"He left? He left home? Because of me?" I said each question slowly, already knowing the answers.

"He doesn't hate you Bella, but he doesn't want to get close again and then have you leave for good. To die."

"So does think that I'm dead?" the thought both saddened me and angered me. I could feel the heat filling my face.

"No Bella. Not dead, but you will die, at least to him you will. You won't be Bella anymore. You will be his enemy. It was hard enough to lose you once and he doesn't want to do it again. The pain is just too much to take."

I couldn't sit there anymore so I got up and walked through the house and out the front door. I got into my truck and headed back to Charlie's. Why couldn't I just leave Jacob alone? Why do I need to constantly hurt someone I love? I just had to get away from the thoughts. I knew that there would be someone waiting for me at home so I drove straight there.

When I pulled up to the house, the cruiser wasn't there so I knew that Charlie wasn't home yet. I got out and walked to the front door. As I was stretching up to get the key, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I came face to face with Tanya. He eyes were a bright golden color and I knew that she had been feeding, and by the looks of it, a lot.

"Hello Bella," she said in a very pleasant tone.

I could say anything. All I could think about was being alone with Tanya. She wanted me dead so that she could have my Edward. My world, my life. She placed her hand around my throat and moved in very close to me.

"You don't deserve him, human." She whispered in my ear.

She was going to kill me and I knew it. Just as she was about to plunge her teeth into my neck she stopped. Something had made her stop. Tanya let go of me and I feel to the ground. She then moved away from me slowly and back toward the other side of the yard. Her eyes were scanning the forest beside Charlie's house. Then I saw it. A pair of dark eyes on the edge of the trees and then the large head of a shaggy red-brown wolf emerged, growling and showing his teeth. I knew it was Jacob.

Tanya turned and ran for her life. She knew that she could never beat him alone. Jake slipped back into the trees when she was gone and phased back to human form. He walked out of the forest and sat next to me on the porch. I was still stunned by what I had just seen. It wasn't the first time that I had ever seen Jake as a wolf, nor was it the first time to see him react like that to a vampire. My thoughts floated back to the day Laurent was killed, watching them all walk through the meadow, before I knew about them.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jake's voice brought my thoughts back to the present and what had just happened.

Tears began to stream down my face and I threw my arms around Jacob's neck as I sobbed into his shoulder. He gently stroked my back and rocked me in his arms.

"It's okay Bella, your safe now. I would never let her hurt you." He whispered into my ear as he tried to calm me.

I cried for a while and then afterward we walked into the house. We were sitting on the couch in the living room when Charlie got home. He walked in the door, took off his jacket, gun belt, and boots and walked in to see us sitting there.

"I'm so glad to see you guys hanging out again. It's really nice." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Jacob stayed for a while longer before he excused himself and left to patrol outside the house and wait for Edward to get there. Edward showed up about ten o'clock, when he knew that Charlie was sleeping. He climbed in through my window and I thought back to the way we used to be before the weeding. It made me smile. We lay in each other's arms that night. It had been a very hard day and I was exhausted so it didn't take long for me to slip into a very deep sleep.

That night my mind drifted through everything that had happened, but settled on Jake. I hated not being able to see his smile. It reminded me of when he first learned that he was a werewolf. He had taken his smile from me for so long, and I never really saw my smile again, only glimpses on it on rare occasions.

When my eyes focused I found myself in the woods. The green that surrounded me wasn't the darker green that it usually was but a brighter jade color and I knew that the sun was shining somewhere above the tree tops. I could hear the ocean off in the distance and I could smell the salt in the air. I looked around quickly only to recognize that I was dreaming a very familiar dream. This dream taught me not only that Edward was a vampire but that Jacob was a werewolf. What was it going to teach me now?


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own them, but I wish I did.**

_Thanks so much again for the reviews. The story is coming to a close so let me know what you think._

E.P.O.V.

I watched her as she slept that night. She looked so peaceful, like she had no worries, for a while. After she had been asleep for about an hour, she began to get restless. She was dreaming about something that was upsetting her.

Bella kept saying my name and them his. I thought she may have been trying to get us to be friends in her dream. I know that she wants that.

"Edward?" she said again.

I watched her closely.

"No Jacob, I don't want to go that way."

What was she dreaming about. I'd never seen her like this before.

B.P.O.V.

The dream was playing out like it always did. First Mike was calling to me from beyond the trees and then Jake was there. Pulling on my arm in that very familiar way. I knew each piece of this puzzle by heart now. It never changed and I had only dreamt it twice.

"No Jacob, I don't want to go that way…" I heard myself say. I knew that he would be there in a moment. All I had to do was turn around and look into his eyes.

As I turned, it wasn't Edward that I saw. It was Tanya. Her eyes a vibrant ruby color and she had very red lips. Almost too red. They were still glistening with the fresh blood on them. I could feel the fear rising inside me. I tried to turn back to see Jake, but he was gone. I was alone.

The trees fell away and I found us standing on Charlie's porch like this afternoon. Tanya was moving closer to me and I couldn't move, or scream. I couldn't do anything.

After what seemed like an eternity in itself, Tanya was directly in front of me. She twisted her hand around my neck and tilted my head back to the side.

"You will never beat me Bella. I will have them both. Edward at my side and your wolf on my table."

She gave me a quick menacing smile and then sank her razor sharp teeth into my neck. I screamed and sat straight up in bed. I quickly looked around trying to see in the dark.

Charlie came running in a moment later. I guess since I had been gone and since Edward had been back he wasn't used my screams anymore.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he said, short of breath.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine. Just a bad dream," I took a deep breath, "You okay?"

"Yeah bells, I'm fine." He walked over to me, gave me a hug, and kissed my forehead before he turned and walked out of the room again, closing the door behind him.

"Edward?" I whispered into the darkness as soon as my dad was out of sight.

A moment passed and he was a my side stroking my back soothingly. I threw my arms around his neck and began to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

"What was it Bella. What did you dream?" he asked in my ear.

I couldn't speak at first but after a few moments and several deep breaths I was finally able to tell him.

"Tanya. She told me that she was going to kill Jake and have you with her. Then she killed me." I told him.

"WHAT?" he shouted in whispers.

"It started like an old dream I had twice before. The same dream that told me about you and then later about Jake. I was waiting for you to show up, but instead it was her. The dream then changed from being in the wood near first beach to being here, on Charlie's front porch… just like this afternoon." I said all of this into his chest, not wanting to move from his arms.

"Like this afternoon? What happened this afternoon Bella?" he asked pushing me slightly away from him so he could look into my eyes.

I looked away but he slid his hand under my chin and made me face him. I hadn't intending on telling him this way.

"When I got home from La Push today, I was alone," I could tell he had stopped breathing, "It was my own fault. Sam and I had been talking about Jake and I got upset and left without anyone. I thought someone would be here when I got back."

I looked into his eyes trying to decipher what I saw there, anger or worry. After a moment I went on, telling him all about how Tanya had shown up and threatened me, and how Jacob had saved me again.

When I was done, Edward furious. He tried to get up and leave to kill her right then but I kept him with me. I told him that he would be leaving me unprotected if he left, even if he was going to kill her. He would have to wait until morning. He finally calmed down after a long while of telling me what he was going to do to her when he did find her. It was somewhat frightening. I had never seen him so angry before.

Finally he let me lay back down and I tried to sleep. Edward began to hum my lullaby and not long after, I was asleep again. I slept without dreaming this time. It was better than having nightmares. I hadn't had a nightmare since Edward returned.

When the sun shone through the window in the morning, I got up and showered. Charlie was already gone. When I was done and dressed I went back to my room to find Alice sitting in the rocking chair that had been in this room since I was born. It was usually where Edward sat.

"Alice? What are you doing here? Where is Edward?" I asked with a hint of terror to my voice that even I heard.

Alice walked over to me and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"He went to speak with Carlisle. He will be back later tonight. I am just staying until one of the wolves show up. We found their scent last night, Bella. Near here." She was looking worried.

"I dreamt about Tanya last night," I told Alice as we walked over to sit on the bed, "she killed me…" I told her the whole story about the dream and about how she had attacked me the day before.

Alice was livid. She seemed to be as angry as Edward had been last night.

About an hour of hearing Alice go on about Tanya and her sisters passed when finally Paul and Jared showed up to stay with me. Alice ran off to help Edward I guessed. She didn't even really say goodbye.

The day passed slowly, when twilight finally came, Charlie returned and Jared and Paul slipped out the back to head back to patrol. Charlie and I ate dinner in silence like we had when I first came to Forks almost three years ago. It didn't seem that long. Where had all the time gone to?

When dinner was done, Charlie went to watch a game in the living room while I cleaned up the kitchen. I felt like I was back in high school and smiled to myself. Soon enough I would never be able to do this for him again. He would be on his own. The night passed much like the day had, slowly. I sat with Charlie watching the game for a while and then we both headed up to bed.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting in his usual spot in the chair. I closed the door behind me quickly and almost ran to him. His arms were stretched out to embrace me. I was safe again.

"Bella, Its time," he said in a somber voice that almost cracked.

"Time for what, Edward?" I asked not wanting to look into his eyes. I knew what he meant. It was time for me to be changed.

Edward moved me over to the bed and sat me down. He looked me in the eyes and I;m sure he would have been crying if it were possible.

"Bella, we have to change you now."

"But what about the treaty?" I asked.

"The pack has agreed." He said flatly.

"Jacob would never agree to that. How did you get them to say yes?" I was so confused.

"It doesn't matter how. They have. We have to do it tomorrow." He was looking out the window now, refusing to look at me.

E.P.O.V.

I never wanted it to come to this. I never wanted to change her. Something so pure and innocent, wonderful and loving. She shouldn't be in this trouble. I hate Tanya for doing this. Its all her fault.

I couldn't even look her in the face. She asked me how the pack had agreed and I couldn't even tell her that we would never be back here. Ever. It killed me to have to do this. I knew what it was going to do to both her family and friends, but more than them, what it would do to Jacob.

Even though she would be with me, I knew that he still loved her and was risking a lot for her even now. But for him to give up like this. He would be the one to have to live with knowing what really happened to her. It was a lot to shoulder. To have to be there for Charlie and Rene and being the only one to really know.'

"Why tomorrow?" her question brought me back to the present.

"It will take three days for you to fully turn. We can protect you for that long. You will be at our house. Your death has all been worked out and will take place tomorrow, but Jacob wants to see you first. We will meet him in the field later today. The transformation will begin first thing in the morning." I explained to her still not looking in those eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own.**

_Thanks again for reading. Please let me know that you enjoy it. REVIEW! This story is almost over._

B.P.O.V.

Jacob was waiting for us when we arrived in the clearing later that afternoon. He looked like his best friend had just died and all I wanted to do was run to him, throw my arms around him, and tell him that it would all be okay. I almost did this before I remembered that I was the dead best friend. There was nothing I could say that could possibly help make this okay. I couldn't comfort my friend this time. I was preparing myself to do the worst thing possible to him, my personal sun. I was getting ready to die.

I started over to Jacob when Edward stopped me.

"I 'm leaving you with Jacob, Bella," He said with sad eyes, "this is something you must do on your own." Edward kissed my forehead and then I watched him turn and run back into the trees.

When Edward was gone, I turned back to Jake. He hadn't moved from where he sat. I sat next to him when I made it to the middle of the field.

"Hey Jake." I said trying not to look at him. This was really going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, even harder than saying goodbye to my parents.

We sat in silence for a long time. Neither of us wanted to say what needed to be said. Finally Jake turned to me and took my hand in his. I could feel the heat from his hand starting to make my palm sweat, or was it just my nerves?

"Bella," he said after a while, "is this really what you want? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Jacob…" I couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears began streaming down my face as I threw myself against his hard yet welcoming chest. We stayed like that for a long time.

"Jacob," I tried to begin again, "I'm so sorry, but yes, this is what I want. To be with Edward, my husband." I still hadn't let go of him nor had I looked into his eyes.

Jake seemed to go rigid again.

"Jake, I never wanted to hurt you. I owe you my life on more than one occasion. You tried to put me back together when none of the pieces fit, and you accepted me, even if I was broken," I pulled away this time and my eyes met his for the first time, "I love you, but I was made to be with him."

The tears fell from Jacob's eyes this time. We hugged again, and then he kissed me. I was surprised. It wasn't like the first time he'd kissed me, but more like the second time. It was warm and full of love, but this kiss was bittersweet. He was saying goodbye.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, and up into his now shaggy hair. I would miss him so much. Jacob had saved me from myself once, but I would never be able to return the favor.

"Jake," I said through gasps when I was finally able to pull away, "does this really have to be goodbye? Does it really have to end here, like this?"

Jacob looked at me with a look of udder disbelief.

"What do you mean? I am a werewolf and you will be a vampire in less than three days. How are we supposed to stay friends like that? Mortal enemies remember?" I looked away, down at the ground.

"Well, Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean that I will be different. I will still be me. Still Bella. Why not stay friends? I mean it will still be us?"

"No it won't. You will not be Bella, she will be dead. You will be something all together different. I will always love you Bella but you will never be able to come back here. I will never be able to see you again. This is it" I still didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"For what Bella?" he asked confused.

"For you having to bear the burden of knowing. Of knowing what is really going to happen to me. Jacob, I do love you. Please forgive me." I kissed him again but lightly and quick.

"Goodbye Bella. I will always miss you." He said softly

"Goodbye Jake, please take care of Charlie for me. Help him through this, and tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him." I paused looking up into his eyes again, "Jake, I will never forget you. Ever. You will always be a part of me." I got up and moved toward the edge of the trees. When I turned back around, He was gone.

After a few feet into the trees, Edward was there. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to him.

"I'm sorry love." He said softly into my ear.

A few tears fell from my eyes but I didn't say anything. Edward slung me onto his back and took off toward the Cullen's house.

J.B.P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I actually had to say goodbye to her. I love her so much. I can't believe that I couldn't save her from this. I knew that it was coming but I couldn't have guessed that it would be like this. Here. I thought that they would leave. I really didn't think that I would ever get to see her again. But I never thought it would end like this.

I ran as fast as I could back to La Push. I never wanted to be there again. I never wanted to see them again. I hated knowing that she would be gone tomorrow. I would never have my Bella again. Never would I see her warm and happy. She would never have that sweet blush to her cheeks again.

How could I live knowing this? How was I supposed to help Charlie when I was barely able to wake up each morning knowing what she would be. A monster. But who was I to be calling people monsters. I am a monster.

I will help Charlie though. I will be there for him. I will get him through this, her death. How was she going to die? What would be their story? Does it really matter? She would be dead.

B.P.O.V

When we got back to the house, things were moving full speed getting ready for the next day.

"We have to go to Charlie's tonight." Edward told me as we moved toward the kitchen.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"So that he can see that I am back. We are going to tell him that we are going back to Italy to meet up with the rest of the family, and while we are gone…" he trailed off.

"What will happen when we are gone?" I asked knowing that we would never be going anywhere.

"You will die Bella. You will be murdered."

I was amazed. Murdered? Why murdered? I would never ask because I would never want to know the reason. I just nodded and sat down at the table. I would be waiting for twilight to come, then my new life would begin.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own!**

_Is everyone confused about the murder thing yet? ___

E.P.O.V

The fire will be set two days from now. I can't believe that this is happening. I hate to hurt her family, I hate to hurt her, but what else can we do? Tanya is going to kill her. She is ruthless and she won't give it up. I don't know if I can do it but if I can't, I know that Carlisle can.

"We will leave in about ten minutes Bella." I said to her as I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to talk to Alice.

"What wrong with you?" Alice asked when she saw my worried face.

"I don't know Alice. I'm not sure that I can do this."

"Do what?" she asked with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Kill her." I told her.

"Well Edward, why are you doing it then? I know you don't want her to become one of us but it's inevitable isn't it?" She got up and walked over to me from the table.

"Yes it is inevitable. I knew that this day would come, but I always hoped that she would change her mind about it. Everyone is going to be so hurt. Charlie and Rene, not to mention her friends." The pain in my chest was rising.

Alice wrapped her arms around me in a hug only a sister could give.

"Edward, it will be alright. She is strong. We will all be here to help too." She smiled up at me and then went off to find Jasper.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Bella's voice from behind me.

"Yeah, love. Let's go get this over with." I gave her a weak smile and grabbed her hand as we walked out the front door into the night.

B.P.O.V.

I could tell something was bothering him all the way to Charlie's. I wanted to know so that I could comfort him but I didn't want to ask. He had the same pained look in his eyes that he had when he was thinking about leaving me. I hated that look but I knew that he wouldn't leave me again. He had promised me.

When we reached the house, Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked

"Yeah," I told him, "we knew that his would eventually happen right?" now I was feeling the pressure, but I was going to spend eternity with the man I love, so I was going to do this.

We got out of the truck and walked up to the front door. I didn't knock even though I didn't really live here anymore. I simply opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from the living room.

"Yeah dad, it's me, and Edward." I said and we walked into the living room.

"Edward?" said Charlie looking up from the couch and away from the game on the television, "What are you doing back so soon? Is everything okay in Italy?"

"Yeah Charlie, everything is fine. I thought that Bella would like to come and meet some of the family. The gathering became kind of a reunion and I thought she might want to be there. I came back to see if she would like to." Edward told Charlie. I stood there and watched the look on Charlie's face.

He wasn't upset of curious. He just watched Edward and me. He smiled after a moment and laughed a low chuckle.

"Oh," he said and winked at Edward.

Edward smiled back. I assumed he heard what Charlie was thinking because he squeezed my hand and looked at me with a relaxed smile. I knew that nothing bad would happen tonight. Not here.

"Edward, can I talk to you in the kitchen a moment?" Charlie asked pulling both of us back to the room and the present.

"Yeah Charlie, sure." And they both headed off to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what exactly Charlie was thinking. I listened very hard to what they were saying in the other room. I could barely hear them.

"So," I heard Charlie say.

"Yes Charlie," said Edward.

"Are you really taking Bella to Italy to meet your family?" Charlie asked

"Well no Charlie, I'm not."

"Then tell me, why are you taking her to Italy?" came dad's voice again.

"Well Charlie, I am taking here away for our honeymoon, but it's a surprise. She doesn't know anything about it. We are going to take a tour of the whole country. Venice, Rome, Tuscany. The whole thing." When did Edward's story change?

"I thought you might be doing something like that, especially after the prom two years ago." Charlie was laughing.

"I won't say anything. Keep it a surprise. She will love going away for a while. How long will you guys be gone?" He asked Edward.

"I'm not sure exactly how long. I have time saved up to last around a month. I think that she deserves it. I love her so much." Edward was explaining.

"Well you two will have a lot of fun and Edward," Charlie paused, "take care of my girl okay."

"You never have to worry about that Charlie; I will always keep her safe."

I heard them coming back and hurried to sit on the couch and look like I was watching the game. I knew that Edward would know that I was listing but I didn't want Charlie to know.

"Well Bella are you going to pack?" Charlie asked me when they were in the living room again.

"I only brought a few things over here and I would like to leave them in case I need them, if it's okay with you, Dad." It really wasn't a question. I knew I wouldn't see him again after tonight, and I wanted him to have a little of me here with him.

"Yeah kid, its fine. When do you leave for Italy?" he asked Edward.

"Tonight. Our plane leaves at eleven o'clock." He said.

"Well I guess you had better get packed and ready to go," said Charlie, "I'll miss you kid."

I stood up and made my way over to Edward's side.

"I'll miss you too Dad. I love you." I gave him a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me surprised.

"I'll see you again soon." He said

"Yeah Dad. I'll see ya." I hugged him again and Edward and I left.

As soon as we were in the truck again I could feel the heat of the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want Edward to see my cry, so I tried to hold it back. I knew he would feel bad if he say the tears.

I walked into the closet when we got back to the house and I sat on the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears any more. It finally hit me that I would never see them again.

I sat there on the floor of the closet until I noticed Edward and Alice watching me from the doorway. I quickly wiped away at the tears still rolling down my face.

"I'm fine." I told them but my voice cracked a little.

"Are you really?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Everything is fine." I told them.

They both walked over to me and sat with me. They wrapped their arms around me. I really wanted to die now. I can't believe that I am letting them see me like this.

"It okay love," said Edward trying to comfort me.

"I know it is," I told them both, "I'm not upset about changing. I'm upset that they are the ones getting hurt."

"You are the only person we know that is making this decision of their own free will Bella, Your friends and parents are going to be hurt but they will mourn and move on. They will never forget you and they will always love you." Alice said.

"I know," I wiped the tears off my face now, "I'm ready. Lets just do it. Three days of pain will be bad enough right." I tried to smile but it was weak.

Edward kissed me softly and gave me a strong hug.

"We will be there with you. You will be safe. We do have to leave soon though." Alice was telling me.

"What do you mean leave? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well…" Edward began, "We are going to take you to a hidden place up on Victoria Island, Canada. To be safe."

"Okay, well we need to go then. Who all is going with us?" I asked.

"Just us," Alice said gesturing at the three of us there, "and Carlisle. The others will stay here and patrol with the pack."

"Okay, let's go," I said and started to pack.

We walked down stairs after we were all packed and ready to go. Carlisle was waiting with the others. He kissed Esme and grabbed his bag from the floor by the door. Alice and Jasper hugged and then looked into each other's eyes for a moment before walking out onto the porch. Esme hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

"Everything will be fine," She told me before she hugged me again; "You take care of her Edward."

"I will Mom." He said with a smile and hugged her.

"We'll see you soon enough Bells," said Emmett. Rose wasn't smiling but she did hug me.

"Please be sure." She whispered into my ear.

We all walked out the door together and they waved at us from the porch as Edward and I got into the car with Carlisle and Alice.

Jasper kissed Alice one last time,

"Please be careful, I love you," he told her before he joined the others on the porch to wave us goodbye.

As we drove down the driveway, Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep now love, it's a long drive and you will need your strength." He whispered before he started to hum my lullaby in my ear.

It wasn't long before I was sleeping deeply. I tried not to dream but couldn't help feeling to pang of sadness for leaving my Parents and Jake.

I would miss him so much. My Jacob.


	23. Chapter 23

**DO NOT OWN!**

_**Hey Guys thanks for all my great reviews but here we are at the end of this story. I have come to really love this story and all that it has become. It sort of took over my time and caused me to put off my book. I am so glad that so many people have grown to love it too. I will be handing it to Stephenie herself on Saturday. Thanks again to everyone!**_

E.P.O.V.

Our arrival in Canada was welcomed by the over bearing feeling of horror and hatred. I still couldn't believe that I was allowing this to happen. We were there to change the love of my life, the one I had waited almost 90 years to find, into a monster. What was I thinking?

I knew that this was what she wanted, or at least it's what she thinks that she wants this. To be changed into something that will thirst for the blood of innocent people all around her, as well as the blood of those she holds most dear to her. She was giving up humanity, her soul, friends, and her family.

However, if I were thinking on the bright side of things, She will be with me forever. We would share all of eternity together. My love and I.

I still can't help but to think that I'm doing the wrong thing, no matter what I promised her. I shouldn't be letting this happen.

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice call to me. She opened her eyes and met mine with a look of complete love, undying, unwavering love.

"Yes Bella?" I asked her.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry in her eyes now.

"Yes," I couldn't think of anything else to say. I couldn't tell her that I hated doing this. This was her decision and I would honor it no matter how I felt about it. She had married me, she fulfilled her side of the bargain, now it was my turn to do the same.

I watched her fall asleep again shortly before we made it to cabin where it would take place. I carried her inside and lay her on the bed there. She slept soundly for a long time.

As soon as the sun was starting to break on the horizon I woke her.

"Are you ready," I asked her after a few moments. She looked at me confused before the reality came to her. Now was the time.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said in a whisper.

Alice was at her side and Carlisle was standing just behind me as I knelt on the floor next to where she lay. He was watching carefully just in case he would need to stop me. I had done this once before, taken her blood, but only in a extreme moment, and only to save her life. Now I was taking it to end her life. To bore her a new life of darkness and damnation.

Alice took her other hand as my lips touched the edges of the scar already on her skin.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, just before I sank my teeth into her flesh and took a few fluid sips. I didn't want to let go. I wanted nothing more than to drain her right there. To take every ounce of her life into me. I took a few more, deeper drinks and then I remembered that this was Bella. My Bella. I quickly pulled away, spitting slightly on the floor. I didn't want to have her blood on my tongue. I hated the feeling, all the while loving and longing for the taste again.

I heard her moan as she lay there in bed with Alice at her side. I could tell that she had stopped breathing and was trying to stay very still next to her. She watched the blood flow from the cut on her hand.

"Alice," Carlisle called her name, catching her attention, "Why don't you take Edward outside?" he smiled a warm fatherly smile now. He squeezed my shoulder and stood me up. Alice was quickly at my side escorting me out into the cold air. The sun was barely in the morning sky now.

"She will be fine Edward," Alice tried to comfort me; "She is stronger than you think." She tried to smile but it was weak. She was just as worried as I was.

888

Three days passed quickly for us as we watched over Bella. She tried to hold back her pain. She couldn't speak, but she did watch us. Carlisle had given her morphine every couple of hours since it began. She slept most of the time.

Carlisle had covered her wound and it was healing quickly now that the venom was surging through her veins. I couldn't help but to feel self loathing. I loved her and now I have truly condemned her to a life of death.

Alice and Carlisle watched me as well. They tried very hard to comfort me at first, but after a while they stopped. They would watch me sit with her. I could hear what they were thinking and they knew that. Both of them would try very hard to keep their thoughts on something else.

Shortly after the sunrise on the fourth day, Bella opened her eyes. She had calmed through the night and seemed to have rested. I was reading when she sat up in the bed.

"Edward?" I heard her voice call to me.

When I looked up, I saw the eyes of a hunter. Bright ruby. The change was complete. Alice and Carlisle came over quickly and stood at my side.

"Bella?" I asked

"Yes," she answered, "Is it over?"

"Yes Bella, it's over." I said looking away from her for a second.

"You will need to feed, at twilight, we will hunt," Said Carlisle.

B.P.O.V

When I woke in the cabin, I remembered everything. The pain, and the hurt looks that Edward gave me each time he met my gaze. I didn't want to show the pain I was in. I tried to hide it by staying very quiet. It helped that Carlisle kept pumping me up with morphine every couple of hours. I slept through most of.

The first thing I saw when my eyes opened was Edward. He had been the one thing that I'd wanted to see. He was sitting at the bedside reading a book. I couldn't tell what it was but he quickly closed it when I called to him.

Alice and Carlisle were quickly at his side all watching me closely.

"Is it over?" I asked Edward.

"Yes Bella, it's over." He told me as he look away from my new face.

I knew that I would be different at first but I didn't truly think that he would hate me for it. I also thought that I would be much more thirsty than I was. Everything that the Cullens had told me about newborns was accompanied by the fact that they were both very strong and very thirsty. I wasn't though.

"You will need to feed, at twilight, we will hunt," I hear Carlisle say.

I didn't feel the need to but I thought that they knew better than I what was necessary for a newborn. I didn't argue, I just sat up and took Edwards hand.

He met my gaze again and I knew that he felt horrible about this. I hated that he felt so badly when I felt so new. I could feel my new strength, it was amazing. I wanted to run and see the world around me with my new eyes. I wanted to hear the world around me with my new ears, and feel the wind rush through my hair.

As the sun set, my new senses really started to go haywire. I wanted to get out and move around. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle kept me locked up in the cabin all day. I need to get out.

"Bella," I finally heard Carlisle call me, "are you ready to get out?"

"Yes!" I nearly screamed. I needed out.

We left the cabin and headed out into a remote area of woods. I was actually going to see them hunt. Then it hit me that I was going to hunt also.

Alice was all smiles. I could tell that she was excited about this.

We searched the forest for a few moments before I got the scent of a deer and wanted it. I headed off toward the scent when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely. I thought that he would smell it too.

"There is a deer near here. I was going after it." I told him with a puzzled look on my face. He took a deep breath and looked at me, confused again.

We both set out together to find the deer. After we had gone about five miles or so, I caught sight of it. I stalked it through some brush and then I was on it. My teeth sank deeply into its soft neck. I could feel the blood rush over my tongue. It was refreshing. Cool and wet.

When Edward caught up to me and found me with the dead deer on the ground at my feet, he looked somewhat impressed. Alice and Carlisle found us a few moments later and both looked stunned.

"How far away from it were you when you caught it's scent?" Alice asked me again for the fifth time after we had gotten back to the cabin.

"I don't know, maybe five miles?" I told her gain, "what's so impressive about that? You guys catch the scent of prey all the time?"

"Yeah, but not from five miles away. The farthest I've done is maybe two miles." She told me. We both laughed. I didn't feel very different at all. I felt like me.

888

We made it home shortly after the sun set the next day. The drive was much different when you didn't need sleep. We all stayed up talking about my new self. I was completely comfortable being the new me. Edward seemed to relax a lot after the hunt with the deer. He looked at me like he did before the change. I guess I hadn't changed that much.

Emmett, Jasper, and Esme met us on the porch when we arrived at the house. Its was nice to be at home. Each gave me a hug and asked how I was doing.

"I'm fine guys. Really. I don't feel very different at all," I told them when we were sitting in the living room.

Rosalie didn't show up until nearly midnight. She had been up in her room not sure if she wanted to see me. When she finally came down, she hugged me tightly and smiled. She had accepted me. It was nice.

We all sat around that night and talked. It was strange at first not needing to sleep but it liked it. The time we spent together that night, I will never forget it.

The next day, Jasper took me out to the clearing and we worked on how to fight. He was the 'newborn' expert, so he was the best choice to teach me. I was so fast. It was amazing. I felt so free. It was also a lot of fun. Jasper never laid a hand on me.

Jasper reported on my progress to the family later that day. He was very impressed that I kept my head. I understood everything that I needed to do. I knew how I would beat Tanya, and I couldn't wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Do not own…**

**The End**

B.P.O.V

The day finally arrived. Alice had seen this fight. She knew it was coming today. Everyone was meeting in the field again. Waiting. Everyone except me. I was being hidden. I was the secret weapon.

It had been agreed that the pack got Irina but Tanya was mine. Kasie was only there because of her sisters and was really not much of a priority, but if she got in the way she would be taken out. She may even be let go if she stayed out of the way.

I could see everyone from my hiding place. None of the pack had seen me since my return, since my change. I wasn't eager to let them see me. I knew how they would feel. I fely bad even being here, near these people who used to be my friends. Now they were wolves and I am a vampire.

After about two hours of sitting in my hiding spot, Tanya and her sisters turned up. They stalked into the clearing approaching the rim of the trees and the pack. They thought they were sneaking up on the wolves but what they didn't know is that we all knew that they were there, watching from the trees.

Finally the sprang into the clearing and trying to surprise the pack, were themselves surprised. The pack all wheeled around on them, revealing the Cullens standing behind them. All three of the women stopped in their tracks.

"Hello Tanya," I heard Edward's voice this time, not Carlisle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We are here to give you one last chance to leave here, or die," his cold voice rose to my ears. I wanted to be at his side.

"Never! They must pay!" she shouted into his face.

"Fine," he said. I knew that it was my turn to make her leave.

I quickly made my way into the clearing. Every pair of eyes turned on my. The pack backed away a few feet knowing that this vampire was mine to deal with. I could feel Jacob's stare on my back as I walked up to Tanya. I could feel his pain as my own. I quickly bushed it away from my mind and looked her dead in the eyes. They were a bright topaz color. Mine 

were still Bright Ruby. I was stronger than her, and judging by the look on her face when she met my gaze, she knew it.

"Hello Tanya," I said, my voice smooth and hard, "do you choose to stay and die, or choose to leave here?" I asked her again.

She hesitated a moment but then her face went hard again.

"You are no match for me, not even as a newborn." She said to me.

Before she knew what was happening, I had hold of her throat in one hand and her right arm twisted behind her back. The surprise couldn't be hidden on her face. She couldn't make a sound.

There was suddenly a loud crashing sound.

Irina had thrown herself against me and knocked her sister loose. I was quickly back on my feet with both Emmett and Edward at my sides. Irina was wrapped in a fight with Emmett while I turned my attention back to Tanya. Kasie was still hanging back near the tree line. After a few moments of stalking each other Tanya and I heard another loud crash as Emmett and Edward had thrown Irina to the ground at the feet of the pack.

Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the pack were soon on her. A fierce fight taking place behind us.

My attention was still on Tanya. We were circling each other, this reminded me of Victoria. She and Edward had danced like this before he killed her last year.

Moments passed and then she struck. Quickly I took a piece of her arm in my hands again. She screamed in agony and then a tearing sound ripped through the forest. Her arm was in my hands still but she was laying on the ground at my feet.

I threw her arm over my shoulder and took another piece of her body in my grasp. I wasn't paying attention to Irina and the pack until the head came rolling over near the place I was standing over Tanya. She howled at the sight of her sister's head laying on the ground beside her as she held her shoulder where her arm should be.

I could smell the thick sweet smell of Irina's body burning in the fire behind us. Everyone was watching Tanya and I. I kicked her sisters head away from us and she turned on me again. I felt the air shift as she swung her hand toward me. I grabbed hold of her wrist this time and broke it easily. She screamed again.

Tanya wasn't being careful now. She was letting her emotions get involved and that made her weak. The fight was soon over. I quickly tore her apart bit-by-bit enjoying the sounds of her screams. She deserved this. She had attacked me and my family. She deserved to die.

With each piece that was torn from Tanya's body, the fire grew larger. By the end of it, the flame licked the tops of the trees and the smoke covered the sky over the clearing.

Kasie stepped forward, she hadn't moved from her spot near the trees. She hadn't fought alongside her sisters.

"You are free to go," Carlisle told her as I threw the last piece of Tanya onto the fire with a smile. I was glad she was gone.

Kasie turned quickly and headed into the trees to the north. She was going back.

When it was all over, we stood there in the clearing. I could still feel Jacob's eyes on me. I turned to meet his eyes.

I walked over to him reluctantly. He took a step back from me.

"Jacob," I started, "I'm sorry." My voice had become a whisper but I knew that he could hear me, "I love you."

I turned quickly and ran toward the trees at the other end of the clearing, away from Jake.

I would miss him, but I knew that Edward would follow.


End file.
